HIVE, Atacar!
by Humorista
Summary: Universo Alternativo. HIVE FIVE é uma equipe de super-heróis adolescentes que vivem em um prédio com a forma de uma letra 'H'. Eles lutam para proteger a decadente e violenta Jump City contra o ataque de supervilões. Supervilões como os Jovens Titãs.


**Esta é uma história passada em um universo alternativo. Uma realidade diferente daquela vista na série animada.**

**Neste mundo, os personagens têm sua moralidade invertida. Aqueles que antes eram vilões agora são heróis. E vice-versa. Como conseqüência disso, certos traços da personalidade deles também foram modificados, tornando-os pessoas diferentes.**

**Mais do que simplesmente mostrar os personagens como inerentemente "Bons" ou "Maus", eu pretendo mostrar o porque deles serem assim. Os motivos por trás dessas diferenças de personalidade. Os pontos onde as vidas deles seguiram rumos diferentes em relação as versões originais.  
**

**Os protagonistas desta Fanfic são os membros do HIVE Five: um grupo de heróis que, vivendo num prédio em forma de letra 'H', lutam para proteger a sombria e violenta cidade de Jump City de todo tipo de ameaças. Entre seus principais inimigos, estão os Jovens Titãs: uma gangue de criminosos adolescentes dotados de grandes poderes e muito pouca responsabilidade.**

**DISCLAIMER: eu não possuo direitos sobre os Jovens Titãs, Novos Titãs, Teen Titans ou quaisquer personagens aqui utilizados ou mencionados. Eles pertencem a DC Comics e ao Cartoon Network que, por sua vez, pertencem a Warner Bros.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Prólogo**

O Sol erguia-se timidamente sobre o horizonte, fazendo seu trajeto rumo aos céus da gótica e decadente Jump City (ou 'Jump to Hell', como alguns preferiam chamá-la). Seus raios de luz e calor lutavam arduamente para abrir caminho através das nuvens de poluição e das camadas de ar frio estagnado.

Através de uma grande janela de vidro, Jinx contemplava distraidamente esse belo e ao mesmo tempo triste espetáculo. A adolescente sabia que o brilho do Astro-Rei traria uma sensação de segurança a população da metrópole. Afinal, sair nas ruas era menos perigoso de dia do que a noite. Em breve, a cidade estaria fervilhando de atividade. Pessoas indo e voltando, empreendendo uma corrida contra o relógio. Preocupadas apenas com sua própria rotina e seus próprios interesses.

Ela suspirou.

Na opinião dela, essa era a raíz de todo o problema. As pessoas não se ajudam. Preocupam-se demais consigo mesmas e muito pouco com os seus semelhantes. Estão sempre apressadas e não param para olhar aqueles que estão ao seu redor. Vivem reclamando dos problemas da sociedade, mas fazem muito pouco ou nada para corrigi-los.

E era por isso que ela estava aqui. Para tentar corrigir os problemas do mundo.

O Irmão Sangue, diretor da _Academia H.I.V.E. para Jovens Superdotados_, havia designado ela e mais quatro alunos para protegerem Jump City. Para combater de criminosos comuns a supervilões, além de quaisquer outros perigos que ameaçassem a população. Sangue também havia ordenado a construção do Quartel HIVE: um edifício em forma de letra 'H', localizado numa ilha em meio às poluídas águas marítimas que cercavam o litoral da cidade. Essa estrutura serviria para o grupo como residência e como base de operações durante as atividades de combate ao crime.

De agora em diante eles, seriam o _HIVE Five_. O 'Quinteto Colméia'. Os super-heróis oficiais de Jump City. A imprensa tratou esse acontecimento com desdém. A maioria da população tratou com indiferença. Para muitos, eles não passavam de um bando de crianças iludidas. Crianças que haviam mordido mais do que seriam capazes de engolir. E que provavelmente acabariam se engasgando. Para os outros, entretanto, a presença da equipe trazia esperança. Quando sentissem que já não era possível confiar na polícia corrupta ou nos políticos gananciosos, olhariam na direção do Sol poente e, vendo o Quartel HIVE, saberiam que ainda havia alguém olhando por eles à noite.

Jinx sorriu.

A bruxa sabia que seria uma tarefa difícil. Haveria um longo caminho pela frente. Ainda assim, acreditava que seu grupo daria conta. Eles eram bons, disso ela não tinha dúvidas. Se não estivessem entre os melhores da Academia, teriam sido enviados para alguma cidade mais pacata e tranqüila, como Gotham, Blüdhaven ou mesmo Hub City. Além disso, era melhor estar em Jump do que em algum lugar mais perigoso, como Metrópolis ou Keystone City. Ou pior: Fawcett.

Apesar de seus poderes serem abastecidos pelo azar, ela esperava ter boa sorte nessa empreitada.

O Sol já havia subido o suficiente no horizonte para que a sua luz finalmente alcançasse as janelas do Quartel HIVE. Jinx sentiu um fraco calor solar acariciar sua pele pálida, enquanto suas pupilas felinas estreitavam-se perante o brilho. Fechando os olhos, apreciou o calor por mais alguns instantes. Sabendo que não poderia continuar desperdiçando seu tempo com divagações, decidiu se retirar e voltar sua atenção para os deveres que lhe cabiam enquanto líder da equipe. Dando meia volta, a garota deu de cara com uma figura que estava parada de pé logo atrás dela.

"Recruta HIVE se apresentando para o serviço, Senhora!", o recém chegado disse estoicamente, enquanto batia continência. Ele era alto, musculoso e vestia um uniforme completamente negro, exceto pela máscara, pelo cinto, pelo underoos, pelas botas e pelas luvas - todos em cor amarela - e pelo símbolo dourado da H.I.V.E. estampado no seu peito (um hexágono com uma letra 'H' em seu interior). No seu braço direito, havia um escudo hexagonal, também baseado no símbolo da H.I.V.E.. Sem dúvida ele alguém com muito orgulho em ser membro da H.I.V.E..

"AAHH!", com o susto, Jinx deu um grito e tropeçou, caindo sentada no chão. Ficou ali parada por alguns segundos, esperando que ele ao menos estendesse a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Entretanto, HIVE continuou ali, parado, rígido, impassível e mantendo a continência. Bufando a moça se levantou por conta própria, dizendo, "Descansar, Recruta".

Terminando a continência e relaxando a postura, o rapaz voltou sua atenção para ela. "Espero que não tenha se machucado com a queda, Senhora".

"Eu já te disse que não precisa me chamar de 'Senhora'! Chame-me apenas de 'Jinx'!".

"Sinto muito, mas a hierarquia de comando deve ser respeitada, Senhora. Sendo a Senhora a minha superiora, eu devo sempre me endereçar a Senhora como 'Senhora', Senhora".

Fechando os olhos, a garota começou a massagear as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos, na esperança de diminuir a irritação. Subitamente, ela abriu os olhos e sua mente iluminou-se com uma idéia. "Se eu sou sua superiora, então você tem que obedecer às minhas ordens, certo? Então a minha ordem é: de agora em diante você se dirigirá a mim chamando-me de 'Jinx'. Entendido, Recruta?".

"Positivo, Jinx, Senhora".

"AAAAHHHHH!", ela gritou perdendo o resto de paciência que ainda lhe restava e agarrando sua própria cabeça com as mãos.

Antes que Recruta HIVE pudesse questionar as razões do comportamento de sua líder, Mamute entrou correndo dentro da sala, parecendo muito preocupado. "Que houve? Você está bem, Jinx? Ouvi gritos!".

"Eu estou bem, Mamute. Não foi nada demais", respondeu ela, enquanto respirava pausadamente, tentando recuperar a calma.

O gigante se aproximou rapidamente, segurou a moça pelos os ombros e falou olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. "Tem certeza? Não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse com você!".

Jinx começou a se sentir desconfortável. Muito desconfortável. Sua mente dizia, _"O que deu nele? Por que ele está agindo dessa maneira?"_. Mas sua boca falou, "Err... S-sério Mamute... Eu tô bem... Relaxa...".

Curvando-se, Mamute deixou sua cabeça no mesmo nível do rosto da garota, sem nunca desviar o olhar. "Eu... Eu me preocupo com você, Jinx... Me preocupo muito... Eu tenho que dizer... Não consigo mais suportar... Eu te amo Jinx! Eu sempre te amei! Desde o primeiro momento em que eu te vi! Sem você a minha vida não tem qualquer significado!".

Jinx ficou pasma e de queixo caído. Não sabia o que dizer ou como escapar da situação sem machucar os sentimentos de seu colega. Recruta HIVE franziu a testa. Em sua opinião, um relacionamento entre membros da equipe com certeza abalaria a disciplina do grupo. Entretanto, não era seu dever julgar isso, já que ele não era o líder.

Antes que Jinx pudesse responder, a porta da Sala Comum se abriu. Chip entrou no cômodo, praguejando. "Mas que droga! Será que não se pode dormir nesse buraco? Por que você está gritando feito uma louca essa hora da manhã? Será que não...". Quando viu a cena que se desenrolava, o rosto do garoto-gênio mostrou surpresa, mas sua expressão logo mudou para um sorriso debochado e malicioso. Logo atrás de Chip, vinha Mamute. Um outro Mamute que, quando viu a si mesmo com o rosto a centímetros do rosto de Jinx, entrou em pânico e saiu correndo e gritando através da porta pela qual acabara de entrar.

Percebendo que havia dois Mamutes no recinto, o entendimento a atingiu Jinx como um pedra de 100 quilos. Encarando diretamente o 'Mamute' que havia acabado de se declarar para ela, a Rainha da Má-Sorte estreitou suas pálpebras e falou numa voz sibilante que soava como que embebida em veneno. "Gemini".

Com isso, o 'Mamute' recuou alguns passos. 'Ele' começou a encolher, mudar de forma e mudar seu padrão de cores. Por fim, transformou-se numa adolescente na casa dos 14 anos, com olhos azuis e cabelos negros e lisos que chegavam até a altura dos ombros. Ela vestia um colant, luvas e botas de cano longo, todos na cor azul. Também usava um cinto prateado que trazia na fivela o símbolo do signo de Gêmeos ('II', o numeral romano equivalente ao número '2'). Ela começou a gargalhar, segurando sua barriga com uma mão e apontando para a bruxa com a outra. "BWA-HA-HA-HA! Você devia ter visto a sua cara".

Os olhos de Jinx começaram a brilhar com energia púrpura e ela começou a se aproximar de Gemini. "Como você teve coragem... Sua...".

A transmorfa parou de gargalhar e começou a rir desajeitadamente, balançando as mãos em defesa própria. "Hehehe, foi só uma brincadeirrinha, _mon ami_. Sem ressentimentos, _non_?".

"Grrrrrr...". A voz da bruxa transformou-se num rosnado e ela saltou sobre a piadista, pronta para estrangulá-la. Entretanto, Gemini se esquivou, distorcendo seu corpo numa forma quase líquida e tentou 'fluir' para longe dali. Percebendo a manobra, Jinx estalou seus dedos, fazendo com que mesas, cadeiras, almofadas e outros objetos caíssem bloqueando o caminho da fugitiva.

Sem ter para onde fugir, Gemini apelou para seu último recurso: transformou-se num gatinho branco com uma grande cabeça e grandes olhos azuis. "Miau! Miau!", foi o que sua boca disse, mas sua mente dizia, _"Ninguém resiste ao 'Gatinho'!"_.

Sem coragem de atacar o pequeno animal, Jinx colocou a mão na testa, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça para os lados. "Você é uma criatura muito escorregadia, não é, Gemini?".

Reassumindo a sua forma verdadeira, a garota respondeu com ar vitorioso. "É. Eu acho que eu puxei à minha mãe".

Inesperadamente, Chip começou a gritar, "Como você teve coragem de fazer isso, Gem? Você tem idéia de como a deixou constrangida? Ela deve ter se sentido totalmente perdida e num beco sem saída!".

Tanto Jinx quanto Gemini foram pegas de surpresa pela súbita repreensão vinda da última pessoa que elas esperariam. A metamorfa baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se culpada. Já a bruxa, sentiu-se comovida com a atitude madura vinda de Chip. Estaria ele crescendo e se tornando mais do que um geniozinho arrogante que só sabe gritar insultos e criticar a todos?

"Você nem me avisou com antecedência! Eu queria ter filmado isso!", Chip adicionou logo em seguida.

Jinx suspirou, sentindo-se não muito decepcionada, _"É, eu devia ter desconfiado..."_.

Gemini, por outro lado, ergueu a cabeça novamente, exibindo um grande sorriso sacana e respondendo, "Desculpe, _mon ami._ Foi uma coisa de momento. Eu nem sabia que ia fazer aquilo até eu começar!".

"Você é uma super-heroína a serviço da H.I.V.E., Gemini. Devia parar de ser tão impulsiva e imatura", interpôs Recruta HIVE, com um tom sério e ar de superioridade.

"Qualé, H, mesmo você tem que admitir que aquilo foi engraçado", respondeu a transmorfa cutucando a barriga dele com o cotovelo.

"Aquilo foi desnecessário, inútil e imaturo. E meu nome é HIVE, não H".

"Sim, sargento", debochou a garota, fazendo uma cara de séria, endireitando a sua postura e batendo continência.

"Eu sou um Recruta, Gemini! Não brinque com a Hierarquia! Isso é um assunto sério!", disse HIVE, começando a se exaltar.

"Pra você, tudo é coisa séria, _Hivey_!", respondeu Gemini, também erguendo seu tom de voz.

"E pra você tudo é uma piada! E pela última vez, meu nome é HIVE! Recruta HIVE!", agora ele estava realmente gritando.

"Certo, certo", interveio Jinx antes que Gemini pudesse responder. "Chega de discussões. Vocês dois vão para a cozinha tomar café da manhã. O grupo tem que estar pronto e bem alimentado pro caso acontecer alguma emergência". Recruta HIVE bateu continência e se retirou, marchando para a cozinha. Gemini o acompanhou, remedando a sua marcha. Chip também estava indo para a cozinha, mas Jinx o deteve colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "Espere, Chip. Antes eu quero que você procure o Mamute e explique para ele o que aconteceu aqui".

"Sem essa! Por que você mesma não vai explicar pra ele?". A única resposta da bruxa foi o silêncio e seu olhar de _'Não é óbvio?'_. Após alguns instantes, a ficha caiu e o garoto se tocou. "Certo, certo... Eu vou...".

Após o garoto-gênio sair, Jinx retornou seu olhar para a janela. Admirando a bela, porém tenebrosa, cidade, a garota suspirou.

Talvez as coisas pudessem ser ainda mais difíceis do que pareciam no princípio.

* * *

**Como vocês podem ter notado, nessa história alguns dos personagens parecem agir meio "Fora do Personagem" (OOC), mas isso foi intencional. Esse é um Universo Alternativo, onde os personagens possuem histórias de vida diferentes, que lhes concederam personalidades diferentes daquelas vistas na série de animação.**

**NOTA: Gemini é uma personagem pertencente a DC Comics. Ela nunca apareceu na série animada, mas foi uma adição que eu quis fazer (ela é uma das minhas vilãs favoritas). A personalidade dela, como mostrada nesta história, diverge drasticamente daquela vista nos quadrinhos (onde ela é uma psicopata).  
**


End file.
